


Narration

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: Things That Are Tiny yet Delicious, Like Mini Moonpies (One Hopes) [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen, after you've been in an emotionally manipulative relationship for too long, the kind of tiny things that paralyze you, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: It's a box full of stuff. NBD.





	Narration

**Author's Note:**

> ugh why do i have to name short things  
> anyway the dx tag is dead and dying so i hope you (cyber)punks enjoy getting stuck with me. its been a while since i was sane newbie bubbly _vitae lumin_ and the THINGS I HAVE SEEN. DONT DO IT YOUNGER ME  
>  anyway anyway i who has still yet to play dxmd rather than watch the playthroughs was told abam has shampoo with tiny little gold flakes in it and. how this came to be??? whence came them??? Who. Who knows. anyway anyway anyway jebeberson has shampoo with tiny little gold flakes in it and i emotionally reject that. so *i* said- well i wont tell you because basically i said the following only dumber and less seriouser  
> jcelios protect me from typos

The box itself is full of things that are gold.

//Not gold, but-

A scattering of things, like light, like light rays. Food things. Tshatshke things. Shampoo with little gold flecks in it.

These are, he understands, an “I’m sorry, so here, have these.”

He can’t be bought so easily these days.

No. He can’t be bought these days.

//He has to remind himself that-

But, well.

He can’t be bought these days.

So if there’s no danger of that then he can safely consider them as free.

//Like he-

Pick one up then realize. No. It’s ‘a control the narrative’ situation. That’s what he thinks. It’s a control the narrative situation, like it’s always been.

So think again.

The box itself is full of things that are gold.

//Not gold, but black, not-

Pyrite.

They are, he understands, an “I’m not sorry for the thing, but I _am_ sorry that you aren’t talking to me, so here take these.”

And well. Free stuffs is free stuffs.

//...

//...

//...Right?

Right.

Yes.

So he keeps them.


End file.
